1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to latches and, more particularly, to a sensitive latch and trip mechanism therefor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Latch and trip mechanisms are commonly employed in devices such as circuit breakers to provide a quick cut-off of electricity passing through a circuit. An example of such a circuit breaker is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,622,530, to Ciarcia et al. According to the Ciarcia et al. patent, a trip unit is employed which utilizes primary and secondary latches disposed in a geometric arrangement designed to reduce the breaker trip force and to increase the yield of acceptable circuit breaker assemblies produced in a typical assembly process.
In the Ciarcia et al. patent, the primary latch assembly includes a cradle and a primary latch, each of which is pivotal about an axis and is provided with a surface which engages the surface of the other. The primary latch also includes a second surface, and a secondary latch is pivotally mounted for movement into and out of engagement with this second surface.
The relationship between the two latches and the cradle of the trip mechanism is defined to reduce the tripping force of the mechanism.